Vlad the Impaler
by Sakori Inori
Summary: Kinda like a parody of Harry Potter......very odd and includes *minor* ::cough cough:: insane amterial
1. Getting there

A/N :  Hmm…Geometry…blah. Well the idea for this story came from a joke that me and a couple of friends have. A little warning – it's just a TINY bit weird.

Chapter 1

            Trevor frowned as he went through the mail.

            "Still no postcard from Mom and Dad. Geeze, you would think they would take two sec – what the? What is this?"

            Trevor lifted the thick envelope from the pile. It was addressed in blood red lettering to him. In the upper-left hand corner, there was a coat of arms with Vlad the Impaler School written underneath it.  Trevor lifted an eyebrow at the name and opened it. Inside were a couple thick pieces of paper. Trevor took the first one out and started reading it.

            Trevor Manoley,

You have been accepted into Vlad the Impaler School. On August 24, go to Deer Creek Station, where transportation will be waiting for you.

                                                                                                James Hinkley

                                                                                                Headmaster

            Trevor started to laugh. "Man! Do my friends think that I'm that stupid?  I bet I know what will happen if I go…..they'll probably be there laughing their heads off and then pull some other kind of prank on me. Well I'll just have to return the favor." Trevor smirked; this was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~ Few Days Later~*~*~*~

            Trevor walked into the station and looked around. He started to wander around, searching for his friends, which he knew would be hiding somewhere. Suddenly, a girl popped up next to him, seemingly out of nowhere. She had black hair with electric blue streaks and blue eyes speckled with gold.  She grinned at Trevor.

            "Hi!  My name is Keisai! Are you going to Vlad the Impaler School too? You look the type that would. I wonder where the transportation is. The letter said that it would be here. Where's your stuff? Don't tell me that you didn't bring anything. Wait! Did your parents kick you out of the house or something cuz of the school? Man, that would suck. So anyw-" The girl was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth. Standing right next to Keisai with her hand over her mouth, was a girl with dark red hair, almost black, and midnight blue eyes. She returned the glare that Keisai was sending her.

            "You'll have to forgive Keisai. I made the mistake of letting her have a frappucino this morning. My name's Meiki. What's yours?"

            Trevor snapped out of shock when she asked him for his name. "Trevor." He then thought about what Keisai had said. "Wait…you mean that Vlad the Impaler is an actual school?" he said slowly.

            Meiki blinked at him, a little shocked. Keisai chose that moment to grab the hand covering her mouth and flip her over the shoulder. Meiki glared up at her from the floor.

            Keisai smiled sweetly at Meiki and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She then turned and looked at Trevor.

            "Of course it's an actual school. What? You think it was some kind of joke?"

"Well, actually, yah I did."

"So that's why you don't have any bags with you."

Trevor noticed for the first time the pile of bags next to the girls. The situation finally went all the way through his head. 'Man, I'm here supposedly going to a school that I haven't heard of in my entire life, without any belongings, and my parents don't know about this. Oh shit.' His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Keisai noticed the slack look in Trevor's face. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Hey! You ok?" When she got no response she looked at Meiki. "I think he's in shock." She said, grinning. Meiki grinned back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. We're are going to do the same thing we do every time!"

"And what would that be?"

"Try to take over the world! No actually, play a prank." 

"Cool. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a classic and much used trick, but very funny all the same. It involves a bucket of ice-cold water. Catch my drift?"

Meiki grinned. Then she frowned as she thought of something. "One problem. Where are we going to get the bucket and water?" (A/N ::laughs evilly as she holds up her burning Geometry book:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! BURN YOU STUPID BOOK BURN!!! ::notices people staring:: Heh..heh…whoops. Back to the story!) Thinking about it for a minute, Meiki snapped her fingers.

"I still have that leftover bucket and water from that booby trap we made!" Meiki pulled it out and gave one end to Keisai smiling. (It's a HUGE bucket, ok?) "On the count of three. One……two……THREE!" The girls poured the whole bucket over Trevor's head.

Trevor snapped back to reality and glared at the two girls. "Run." He said simply.

The two girls looked at each other and ran off, laughing their heads off. Still laughing, the girls started to weave in and out of the crowd trying to lose Trevor, who was dashing after them. Meiki was looking back, trying to see if Trevor was catching up when she ran into something hard. She bounced back and fell onto the floor.

"Ow…"she muttered under her breath darkly. "That's the second time I've fallen on the floor today. Somebody is going to pay." She looked up, ready to give the person hell, when she looked into the guy's face and stopped. He had a genuine look of apology on his face.

"Hey are you alright? I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He extended a hand to help her up.

Meiki grabbed it and stood up. "It's ok. I wasn't either. I'm Meiki by the way."

"I'm Jason." He grinned at her, showing perfect white straight teeth. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and started pulling on it.

"Come on Meiki! This is no time for flirting! Trevor is catching up!"

Meiki looked back and saw that a very mad and annoyed Trevor was only a few feet away.

"Aw, shit!" the girls said at the same time.

As Trevor approached them, they both started backing away slowly.

"Um, Trevor it was just a joke!" Meiki said nervously.

"Yah! It wasn't that serious!" Keisai said, also nervous.

When Trevor didn't stop, they looked at each other. 'Time for Plan B' they both thought. They stopped backing away and started heading towards Trevor. Once they got there, Keisai clung to his arm and Meiki started circling him.

"Hmmm…cute butt." Meiki said.

"Good arm muscles too!" Keisai added in.

They continued praising Trevor, their plan being to charm Trevor out of being mad. And it worked. Between praises, Meiki noticed Trevor blushing extra hard whenever Keisai praised him on something. 'Well! It looks like somebody has a crush! Hmmm…I can finally put my matchmaking plan into action!'

Meanwhile, Jason was looking on in confusion and jealousy. (A/N Can you see the couples forming? Hehe…::grins::) "What on earth are they doing?"

"It's their back up plan. They charm their victim so he forgets about being mad. They do it every time." A voice said to his left.

Startled, Jason looked at a girl standing next to him. She had short black hair with two baby blue streaks in the front and green eyes.

"You know them?" he asked.

"We've known each other for 13 years now. Hey are you going to Vlad too? My name is Ayumi by the way."

He looked at her in surprise. "You guys are going to Vlad? Cool…maybe we'll get the same classes. I'm Jason. Ok, I just met Meiki, but who's the other girl?"

"Oh, that's Keisai. I'll give you tips on both of them. Never, ever give those two sugar. That's number one. Number two, watch out for their tempers. They can go from joking around and laughing to swinging fists in .2 seconds. Number three, watch your back and never leave yourself open for an attack. If they see an opening, they'll play a trick on you. And all of the above goes for me too, I guess." Ayumi looked over to where Trevor, Meiki, and Keisai were standing. "Ok, they're done. Let's go."

Jason and Ayumi walked over to the three.

"AYUMI!" Meiki and Keisai yelled. "We're going to Vlad! We're going to Vlad!" The three chanted, doing the happy dance.

Jason and Trevor looked at one another and raised their eyebrows.

"Somehow, I think they managed to get on a permanent sugar high." Jason said.

"Definitely."

After they girls finished the happy dance, Meiki remembered that the other two girls hadn't met Jason yet. She grabbed them and dragged then over to the guys.

"Jason, these are my best friends, Keisai and Ay-"

"Ayumi. We just met a minute ago."

Keisai grinned. "So we're all going to Vlad? Yay!" she looked at the two guys. "Friends?"

The two guys nodded. Then Ayumi turned and looked at Keisai and Meiki.

"Before I forget, don't think that just because we're going to a new school and all doesn't mean that we're going to slack on the band."

Meiki and Keisai nodded and rolled their eyes.

"We know, we know." They said.

"Wait, you guys are in a band? What type of music?" Jason asked.

"Japanese." Meiki said.

"Cool." Said Trevor. "Who does what?"

"Well, we all pretty much do everything, including the tech stuff. We manage everything ourselves. It's hard sometimes, but it's worth it." Keisai said.

They were then distracted by a car pulling up outside, somebody being pushed out of it, and a large bag thrown at the person on the ground. Then the door shut and the car roared away.

The girl's maternal instincts immediately kicked in. They rushed over to the person, which turned out to be a girl their age.

"Are you ok?"

"How dare that jerk! Who does he think he is?"

"Who was he anyways?"

"Doesn't he know it's dangerous to do that?"

"I mean you could have been seriously hurt!"

The girl's fast-talking skills made yet another person go into shock. She stared up at them. She finally shook herself out of it.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about it. Hey, do you guys know anything about Vlad the Impaler school?"

"Of course we do! That's where we're going." Ayumi said.

The girl smiled. "That's where I'm going too. My name is Roze."

"I'm Keisai." 

"I'm Ayumi."

"And I'm Meiki. And those two over there," Meiki pointed to the guys who were a few feet away, "are Jason and Trevor."

"Cool. You guys have any nicknames?"

"Well, some people call me Saki." Said Keisai.

"Sammy." Said Ayumi.

"Saru." Said Meiki.

Roze looked at them with her mouth hanging open. "Sake? Sammy? Saru? You mean from the anime chats? Oh my gosh…"

The girls blinked at her.

"Yah…..?"

Roze grinned. "I'm Kinu."

All the girls started laughing.

"Now way!" Meiki said.

"Whoah…who would have thought…." Keisai said.

While the girls were laughing, a big black van pulled up to the curb. A window rolled down and a voice called out, "You guys here for the transportation to Vlad?"

"Yup!" they all chorused.

"Well, your ride has arrived. Put your stuff into the back and get in." The window rolled back up.

"Yo! Jason! Trevor! Come on, the ride's here!" Keisai called over to them. They pulled open the back and quickly threw all of their bags in. Then they opened the side door and clambered in. There were two long seats, and after a few seconds of arguing, they decided for Jason, Meiki, and Ayumi to sit in the front seat, in that order. Trevor, Keisai, and Roze sat in the back seat, also in that order.

The driver informed them that it would be a 6-hour drive so they all settled back for what they knew would be a boring ride.

About half way through the drive, Keisai started to sing softly.

"I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue 

Make the colors in the sky."

Meiki decided to start the song from the top.

"I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai"

Ayumi has joined in on the second line of the first verse. Pretty soon, all three of them were dancing to the beat (which was in their heads) as best they could in the cramped seat and belting out the lyrics. Jason, Trevor, and Roze just stared in stunned silence.

Suddenly, Ayumi dove into the small bag she hadn't put into the back and held up a CD and a portable CD player triumphantly. She popped the CD in and thanks to a few "adjustments" all three had made to their CD players, the volume went up really loud. Ayumi quickly found the song on the CD and played it.

The other three couldn't help but move to the beat after getting over being stunned about the unexpected performance. After the song was over, Jason, Trevor, and Roze clapped.

"Well now we don't have to wait until you guys practice to hear you guys sing."

Keisai smiled. "That practically is how we practice. We just start singing songs that we know, some of our own, some by other bands. We have pretty informal practices. So you pretty much just saw a practice."

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, with a little bit of chatting, and some singing out of nowhere, but after the first few times, Trevor, Jason, and Roze became used to it.

"We're here." The driver called back. The six of them looked out the windows and gasped at the sight before them.

A/N : Cliffy! Yay! Well this is a long chappie so be happy. Heh….that rhymed. Oh…I don't own "Butterfly" However, I do own any and all characters that appear in this story besides Roze, Meiki, and Ayumi. Those belong to my friends. Ja ne! 


	2. Dorms

A/N   Man this fic is fun to write! O yah…along with the characters, I do own the idea of the school partially. Please ask if you want to use the school! 

Reviewers:

Kyoku-Ryu-Akurei:  Coolio…the best word. Thankies for the review! You were my first reviewer!

the_onna: Kenshin talk…yes…thanks for review…gave me hope that at least some people are reading this

Pyra Moonsword: Ok Vlad the Impaler is a type of school that teaches terrorism. The type of school doesn't really matter until much later in the plot. You'll know when that happens. But that might explain it when Keisai said that Trevor looked the type to go there. Thanks much for review!

"Whoah….this place is" said Meiki

"So cool!" shouted Keisai.

The school was a huge, spooky looking castle with vines growing all over it. (A/N Ok peeps if you've seen Harry Potter, then it's kinda like Hogwarts. I'm in the process of drawing it so if you want to see it then e-mail me and as soon as I'm done, I'll send it.)

When they heard other gasps, they looked outside and noticed other cars pulling up and kids stepping out. The six of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." Trevor said.

Ayumi, being the closest to the door, grabbed the handle and pushed it open. They all climbed out and grabbed their stuff from the back, slinging the bags over their shoulders. As soon as they got out the last bag, the car roared away, heading off to seemingly nowhere. They blinked and turned back around to face the castle. Soon, all of the cars were roaring away, leaving the confused kids behind. 

"Now what do we do?" said Ayumi.

Everybody around them started muttering softly, then it gradually got louder.

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted.

Everybody quickly shut up, being surprised. Standing in front of them was a tall lady with a stern face.

"I don't want to hear another word out of anybody's mouth." Her voice was high-pitched, almost like she was hissing. Everybody leaned closer so that they could hear her.

"My name is Ms. Nikanado. If I hear any of you calling me something else behind my back, you WILL be punished. I am superintendent if the this school and you WILL respect me. Now, everybody in a straight line, no giggling, no talking, you're lucky I'm going to let you breathe! Now MOVE!"

Wide-eyed, they quickly got moving, getting into a straight line in two seconds flat.

"Now follow me," she said curtly, walking away at a swift pace. They quickly followed after her, not wanting to get lost. They entered the tall oak doors and entered the Main Hall. The doors banged shut loudly behind them, causing some of them to jump.

"Go into the first door to your right. There you will get your room assignments and schedules. NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE!"

Everybody dashed for the door, eager to get away from the lady. Unfortunately, the doors were only so large, causing a traffic jam. After a few minutes of going nowhere, the six friends got impatient and started shoving their way through the crowd.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" said an angry voice, coming from a big guy. (football player big, not fat) whom Keisai had just pushed past. They guy grabbed her arm when she just ignored him and kept shoving her way through the people.

"Hey girl, I was talking to you." He snarled.

"And obviously I don't want to talk to you, so let me go before you regret it." She said, her eyes flashing.

"What could a little girl like you do to me?" he said smugly. A hand tapped the guy on his shoulder and he spun around to face Trevor. Before he could say anything, Trevor punched him in his face.

While he was distracted, Keisai went around him and kneed him in the…..area where the sun doesn't shine. They guy fell to the ground moaning and cursing in a whiny voice. Trevor grabbed Keisai and dragged her over to where the rest were standing. All of them were shaking with laughter.

"Aw man, you should have seen the look on that guy's face!"

"That was priceless!"

While they were all laughing, Ayumi noticed a gap in the doorway that they could squeeze through. She quickly grabbed Roze who was closest to her and started to run for the door. Roze snagged Trevor, who was still holding Keisai, who grabbed Jason, who grabbed Meiki. They managed to all get through the gap together.

Once in the room, they stopped and looked around. They were in a pretty good-sized room, with many over-stuffed armchairs and couches, with two fireplaces on opposite sides of the room. Also on opposite sides of the room were two doors. In the center of the room was a guy who was yelling for everybody to sit down.

The six of them dashed to an empty couch and succeeded in getting the four girls on the actual couch part and the two guys sat on the arms of the couch.

As soon as everybody was on the room and had sat down, the guy started talking.

"Now as most of you know, this is a five year long school. You will be spending your summer break in a camp. In the door to my left, are the girls' dorms. To my right are the guys' dorms. Tacked to each door is a folder with the names of the people who are sharing that room, and their schedules." With that, the guy walked out if the room.

They all looked at each other, shrugged, and split up, promising to meet back in the common room is 30 minutes.

~*~The Girls~*~

The girls walked own the long hallway, looking for their names as they went, dodging girls who had stopped on the middle of the hallway. About halfway down it, Roze saw her name, with the other three girls and another girl's name on it. 

"Hey! Over here guys! I found our room." Taped to the door was a folder with the pieces of paper in them that they assumed were their schedules. They grabbed the papers and stood in front of the door and tried to push it open without success.

"Umm….okay….we're here. Now what do we do to get in the damn room?" said Ayumi.

Meiki looked around to see what other girls were doing. They were putting their hands on the doorknob and saying their names, then they disappeared.

Keisai also noticed what they were doing and decided to give it a shot. She placed her hand on the doorknob and said in a clear voice, "Keisai Sumare."

Ayumi, Roze, and Meiki gaped at the spot that Keisai had been standing.

Ayumi shrugged. "Might as well. Ayumi Naru."

"Roze Carson."

"Meiki Laferre."

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a stone chamber decorated with red and silver velvet curtains. There was a huge fireplace that took up the majority of one wall and set in silver marble.

But it was the painting that was mounted upon the mantle that caught their attention the most. The painting had five girls in it. All of them were hugging like friends, smiling, and wearing everyday clothes. One of the girls had long black hair tied back with a silver cord. Nobody knew who she was. But the other four were quite recognizable. It was like looking into a mirror. They saw themselves staring back at them.

A/N : CLIFFY!  R&R please! If I don't get reviews than guess what! I'll just continue writing for my friends to read but I won't post anymore!


End file.
